


Sleepless

by ThisGirlisCatastrophic (PastelNightgale)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Kensuke - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelNightgale/pseuds/ThisGirlisCatastrophic
Summary: Ken should've known better than to try and work through the entire night. Well that's fine Daisuke could deal with it.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Ichijouji Ken
Kudos: 12





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Short kensuke oneshot.

Chibimon and Minomon were both snoring so loud that they drowned out the noises of the city at night, and any chance of Daisuke getting any sleep. Groaning, Daisuke barely managed to drag himself off of his bed. 

The living room TV was running a replay of some soccer match. Stifling a yawn Daisuke poured himself a glass of water. He downed it in one gulp, shut down the TV, and living room lights, and then proceeded to march towards Ken's room. The light was on.

"You're still not asleep yet, Ken?" Daisuke asked, moving to stand behind the genius, who was currently fixated on his computer.

He didn't respond, his fingers clicking away. Daisuke sighed, settling down on Ken's bed occasionally glancing at the genius timidly. He wondered briefly what brutal college assignment the genius had this time. 

"Hey, Ken aren't you a little bored?" Daisuke prompted. No response. The insistent typing continued.

Annoyed Daisuke called out again. "Seriously Ken you've been at it forever! Take a break." Still no response. Slightly more aggressive typing. 

Daisuke pouted. He hated being ignored by his boyfriend. A moment of hesitation passed: the sound of typing momentarily took the place of Daisuke's voice. A dangerous idea flickered across his mind. Reaching inside Ken's drawer, Daisuke pulled out a purple tube, squeezing some of the contents onto his finger. Ken stiffened, but still didn't look up.

Well that was perfectly fine. Ken wouldn't be able to stay completely focused on whatever it was he was doing for long. Sucking in a deep breath Daisuke shoved his hand under his boxers, careful not to accidentally smear the lube on them. He slipped a finger in making a small noise of discomfort at the process. Ken twitched and Daisuke fought the urge to laugh burying his finger that bit deeper.

"I could do this all day you know that right Ken?" No verbal answer, but Ken was definitely biting his lip. "My stamina is really good now you know?" Daisuke prompted, wriggling his ass in an attempt to get a little bit deeper. Pulling his finger out Daisuke spread more of the semi-liquid across his fingers.

He used his forefinger to spread the lube around his hole and then he slipped both it and it's neighbor inside. He moaned softly pressing deeper with two fingers than with one. He curled his fingers and released an especially harsh moan when his fingers brushed against his prostate. That seemed to do it for Ken. 

The genius got up and made his way towards Daisuke- when did he turn the computer off? Ken settled on top of Daisuke, steel in his eyes.

"K-Ken?" Daisuke questioned.

"Daisuke," Ken repeated almost mockingly.

Ken slowly freed Daisuke of his boxers then gently guided his fingers out of his hole in favor of holding his hands up over his head. Ken pressed his lips to Daisuke's all soft and feather-like. His fingers danced slowly on the perimeter of Daisuke's rim. Daisuke made a noise. Ken took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Daisuke's mouth. Two of his fingers became adventurous as well, slipping past Daisuke's rim. 

Ken pulled away allowing Daisuke to moan and writhe as his prostate was hit with a dark precision. Daisuke was momentarily relieved when Ken paused the mistreatment of his prostate slipping the offending fingers out. Not so much so when the genius leaned down and bit down on a sensitive part of Daisuke's neck. Ken pulled away afterwards to observe Daisuke. He wasn't disappointed.

Daisuke's face was flushed red, a hickey forming on his neck, and Daisuke was spread out underneath Ken like a peace offering. Swallowing Ken leaned down and pressed kisses down Daisuke's neck. Ken sat up dutifully dragging Daisuke onto his lap kissing him distractedly. Daisuke clung onto Ken and the genius used the opportunity to finally, finally slip Daisuke out of his shirt. 

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Ken asked softly against said man's neck.

Daisuke nodded.

Ken grinned and gently laid Daisuke down on the bed appreciating the other's gaze as he undressed himself. Adding lube onto his fingers, Ken pressed three of them into Daisuke. Daisuke mewled as Ken scissored him open. When Daisuke was sufficiently stretched, Ken pulled his fingers out watching with mild interest as Daisuke helplessly clenched around nothing.

Ken gently pressed a kiss against Daisuke's forehead. He slowly slipped his dick inside of Daisuke. Daisuke whimpered. Ken released a slight breath of relief when he was completely in, waiting for Daisuke to adjust to the stretch. Daisuke shifted his hips in lieu of a verbal response. 

Ken pulled out until only a small part of his dick remained inside of Daisuke. He reentered slowly, keeping a gentle pace watching in fascination as Daisuke turned into a moaning mess. It continued like that soft and slow.

"Ken!" Daisuke squeaked after a particularly harsh thrust. Ken smiled a little and Daisuke was suddenly reminded of the fact that he had indeed interrupted the genius.

Another thrust went by the same way and suddenly Ken was setting an entirely new pace. It's fast and brutal, hitting Daisuke's prostate each time leaving him unable to even grasp. As soon as it starts it ends as Daisuke clenches around Ken's dick and releases all over his stomach. It's sticky and Daisuke is shaking, but Ken still isn't done.

He keeps going spurred on by Daisuke's oversensitive mewls. When Ken comes he rides out his orgasms as Daisuke sobs. Daisuke's eyes are teary as and his gaze is all accusing as glares at Ken. Ken beams at him- like an angel- and Daisuke wants to be mad. He really does want to be mad, but it's difficult.

Daisuke distinctly registers the sound of the water in the bathroom running as he groans feeling spent. Ken returns sporting boxers and a slightly damp washcloth which he uses to clean the mess on Daisuke's stomach.

"Are you satisfied now Daisuke?" Ken asks, having moved onto cleaning Daisuke's thighs. Daisuke hrumphs. Ken shorts softly and presses his forefinger against Daisuke's leaking hole smearing a bit of the cum around.

"Ken!" Daisuke cries out shooting up. Taking in Ken's mischievous smile, Daisuke pouts allowing himself to collapse onto the genius. Ken finishes cleaning him up and offers him a pair of boxers. 

Daisuke slips the boxers on and curls up against Ken's chest. They fall asleep with Ken curled around Daisuke, who's curled himself up into a little half moon.

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning.  
> Chibimon: Daisuke where'd you go?!  
> Daisuke: I had a sleepover with Ken.


End file.
